


A Devil's love (bad endings)

by Lightguardian79



Series: The (mis)adventures of Lucifero's love life. [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angels, Canonical Character Death, Devils, Fallen Angels, I Made Myself Cry, I think that fic will be depressing, Mating, Mating Bites, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Sad Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: The first bad ending of this fic is finally out ! And I give you a little warning: prepare yourself to say goodbye to a few characters so have a box of tissue next to you because if I cried while writing this then you should cry too.
Relationships: Anti Magic Devil | Asta's Devil & Asta (Black Clover), Asta & Secre Swallowtail | Nero, Asta/Lucifero (Black Clover)
Series: The (mis)adventures of Lucifero's love life. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910245
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. First bad ending

**Author's Note:**

> The first bad ending of this fic is finally out ! And I give you a little warning: prepare yourself to say goodbye to a few characters so have a box of tissue next to you because if I cried while writing this then you should cry too.

_If two of their leaders are arguing then shouldn't be the perfect time to strike and by that I mean destroying the tree and free the captains ?_

That was Mimosa’s suggestion and it was a good one. Two high ranked devils fighting confused a major part of the devils present in the room and the third one seemed to not know what he must do. Basically they were distracted so it was the perfect time to strike. The captains nodded to him and Asta knew what he has to do, he will end this madness once and for all and without surpassing his limits or any important wounds. They had proof of the existence of devils, he is playing the biggest part in stopping their plan so it should be enough to clear his name. After that, he could focus on becoming Wizard King, marry Sister Lily, have children and die happily. Those thoughts were the main ones in his mind as he prepared himself to destroy the Qliphoth tree, gathering antimagic in the demon destroyer sword. At the same time the tip of the sword touched the tree, he felt his feets leaving the ground and someone taking him at high speed.

“Asta !” yelled the Black Bulls

“ASTA !!!” shouted Yuno and he activated his spirit dive form and followed the devil that took Asta.

“You little piece of shit.... COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, LUCIFERO !!!” yelled angrily Megicula

“This is not a proper way to talk to your future king, Megicula, especially after I just save our plan. It’s true the antimagic sword touched the tree but he won’t be enough to destroy it, the tree was just damaged but with time it will heal.” explained Lucifero as he flew towards the gate of the Underworld “I’m leaving the humans to you while I take care of personal business.”

“Like hell I’ll let you go ! Mana zone: Spirit Storm !”

“Not so fast, prince of Spade.” said Azazel and he teleported Yuno’s spell on the town.

“You bastard...” gritted Asta’s brother.

Noelle tried to save Asta but Megicula intervened, the curse devil was still pissed off by Lucifero’s action but she knew it was necessary so she redirected her thirst of fight towards Noelle. “I’m going to take my time with you maybe I will let you alive and make you watch when I’ll kill your siblings.”

“That won’t happen !!”

While Noelle and Yuno were going for a round three against the devils who ruined their life, the rest of the Magic knights were trying to get through the waves of devils that stood in their way. The Black Bulls were the most desesperate one, they were going to lose two estimate squadmates, friends and member of their family if they didn’t save Asta. Seeing his friends fight motivate Asta but he couldn’t reach his grimoire, Lucifero was holding it away from him so he tried for something else: Antimagic was one of the weakness of the devils and with the gates of the Underworld being opened, the flow of antimagic in his body was more important, stronger than usual. He could feel his body changing slowly the longer the Qliphoth was there, the red veins of his right arm, the proof of his deal with Antima, was brighter so he pressed deeply his fingers, that turned into a claw, in Lucifero’s shoulder.

“Release me, you fucking pshychopath !” The fallen angel winced in pain but he endured it.

He was expecting resistance from Asta, the boy never gave up and he won’t go down without a fight but Lucifero was as stubborn than his beloved, it didn’t matter if he was Astaroth or Asta. The human understood that, he sinked deeper his claws hoping it will be enough but despite his efforts, Lucifero did his best to stay insensitive by having a poker face however he was hurt deeply. But they were almost at the door of the Underworld.

Only he noticed a spatial portal opened next to him he was shocked and Asta knew who did it. Luck was the one to come from the portal at an incredible speed, enhanced by his lightning magic and the natural mana, the gravity devil used his own magic to restrain the lightning mage on a wall but he felt Asta move slightly his body and stretching his right arm like he wanted to touch something. He turned a little his head and saw it...

The red cat...

_That’s the cat who can alter fate to fulfill her master wishes and her master wants to save Asta..._ He looked to Vanessa who was standing next to Finral, who just closed a portal. _The lightning mage was a decoy to hide the presence of the cat... Those humans are smarter than I thought however Asta’s place is with me and no one else. I don’t care if you are his friends or his family..._

_Just a little more..._

_You can do it, kid !!! Once we are back with them, I am kicking Lucifero’s ass !!! What do you say ?_

_I’m in ! Come on Rouge, just a lit-_

Just as Rouge was reaching Asta, the cat disappear but not for the reasons that Asta thought. When his eyes landed to the thread mage, he stopped thinking and could only scream the name of the Black Bulls big sister...

**“VANESSA !!!!”**

Finral was the first one to looked at her as blood reach his face and he froze when he saw her... dead, impaled by a sword created by gravity. And unlike Gauche, the sword pierced her heart. And as each members of Yami’s squad realize what was the witch fate, Lucifero passed the gates and went in the Underworld with a Asta that could only see the image of her friend dead body played in his mind. Tears escaped from his eyes and a sentence came up in his mind despite the protest of his devil...

_Asta, whatever is coming in your mind, don't say or do anything ! Do you hear me ? Do not say or do something in the Underworld ! And certainly not in this state of mind !_

"I hate you...." he whispered

"I didn't hear you, can you please repeat this ?"

_Asta no ! Don’t listen to him !_

_Shut up, lower devil !!! He is your superior !_ shouted back Lucifero but before Antima could say anything, Asta spoke.

"I said I hate you !" he yelled as he looked to the gravity devil with the most hateful eyes he has, a look that the king of the Underworld was familiar with and flustered his heart. Look like Astaroth was partially back in the business but Asta was still the one in control. It didn't matter for Lucifero, Asta's place is with him.

"Good if you hate me." he answered and it send Asta in a fit of anger.

"Good ? GOOD !? YOU KILLED MY SQUADMATE, YOU ARE BRINGING ME IN YOUR WORLD FOR WHATEVER INSANE REASONS YOU HAVE WHILE THE REST OF MY FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES !"

"I do not have insane reason and I won't allow anyone, not even you, to question it. And your friends are fighting in vain. In the end they'll all die."

This answer make Asta reacted and his emotions enhanced his devil’s and his own antimagic (something he wasn't aware of) so much that when he shouted for the dweller sword, it appeared without the grimoire being opened surprising the two devils. And he instantly grabbed it, use the strength of his mucles to escape the grip of Lucifero and spin around to attack the king by behind, the devil turned around fast and managed to grab Asta by the arm when he was hit at full force by the dweller sword. Because of this they both fell abruptly in the ninth circle of hell, Lucifero’s home, a eternal prison of ice where those who betrayed something or someone are buried, encased in ice. His back suffered from his fall but he got up and saw the bodies or the skeletons of the persons prisoner of the ice. He shut his eyes, he couldn’t believe it, he was really in hell because of this bastard. But at least he can kill him and end his cycle of hatred for the fallen angel.

_Cycle of hatred !? Why did I thought that ?_ surprised himself Asta as he grabbed his head with his right hand.

Something felt terribly wrong but he couldn't pinpoint what. He didn’t have time to think about it, his ki’s detection picked up movement from behind and he turned around to see Lucifero standing up while he was rubbing his own back. The devil even checked if his wings were functioning correctly by spreading them. He was relieved when nothing was damaged.

“Hello old memories...” he said “At least I didn’t lose a pair of wings this time. That was quite the stunt you pulled off Asta, we could have died.”

“If I have to die in order to send you in your grave so be it !” replied Asta which make furious the king.

“THERE IS NO WAY I LET YOU DIE !!! AND CERTAINLY NOT FOR SOMETHING AS FUTILE THAN TO SAVE THE LIVES OF THESE PARASITES !!!” he roared as his hair was floating, he momentarily lost control over his magic. How Asta could say something so lightly ? Yes, he doesn’t know for Astaroth’s soul sleeping inside him but what drives him to sacrifice his body, his life ?

“WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE ? YOU ARE MY ENEMY !”

Anger turned to sadness when Lucifero saw tears streamed down on Asta’s face, he didn’t know if those were tears of sadness, anger, anguish or despair. He made his beloved cried or was it Astaroth that make him cry ? He doesn’t know but he couldn’t stay here and looking at him. Lucifero did a step to approach the manaless boy and giving him comfort but as soon as he did it, blue magic circles were around him and a feminin voice shouted something unblievable.

“DON’T TOUCH MY SON ! SEALING MAGIC: ETERNAL PRISON !!!”

_HELL YEAH !!! CONTINUE THE GOOD JOB, BIRDIE GIRL !_ supported Antima

“NERO !” yelled Asta, happy to see her until he realized how the bird girl called him and he was under the shock but he waited that she sealed away Lucifero to speak with her. Once the devil king disappeared from their vision and the seal completed, Nero turned around and run towards him and hug him tightly. Asta noticed how the servant of the First Wizard King was trembling when she was holding him like she was scared that he’ll disappear or that her life depends it.

“Everything is okay, I’m here now, mommy is here and she won’t let you go alone. She won’t let you sacrifice your life and join daddy.” she muttered

“Nero ?” he asked and his voice brought her back to reality and she realized what she just said and to who she said it.

“Asta... I’m sorry, I don’t- I shouldn’t have call you that, I have no right-”

“Why did you call me ‘son’ ?” he asked

“... I fell in love with prince Lumiel.” she revealed “I was ready to do anything just to see him again, to live with him again and hope to confess. I kept it to myself but I couldn’t stop dreaming of what could be my life with him, have his children. And then I saw you and you were, you were...” she looked at Asta with broken tears while holding his hands in her own. “And you were just like I imagine how our child could be ! I don’t know if it’s my punishment to have used forbidden magic or my reward to have do everything in my power to defeat Zagred because I’m no longer human and even if I saw you like my son, I didn’t hesitate to use you ! No mother would use or put their son in danger and asked them to defeat a devil ! But you didn’t care, you forgave me and I was happy that you could do that ! After the prince left, you became my light, my pride if I may say !” she admitted with painful sobs “But when he took you, I was scared, terrified to lose you, to be alone again for centuries and I couldn’t let him do that, I couldn’t let him take away my light after to have pass 500 years in the shadows.”

_But not as much as me..._ resonated a voice they thought they won’t hear again.

Just after the voice spoke, Secre have difficulties to breath and she coughed blood under Asta’s horrified gaze and he was there to caught her in his arms when her legs gave up. He was searching for the cause of blood but he couldn’t see any wounds.

“How ?” he asked with a shaky voice

_The bastard must have weakened his prison and he is using his magic to crush Secre lungs !_ explained Asta’s devil. _This is only a question of time before Lucifer break the prison and is free once again and we’ll be alone to fight him._

And Nero ? We can save her, right !?”

_Kid, we can’t. I’m sorry but there is nothing we can do for her, he is using gravity to crush her lungs. He could have gone for the heart but he didn’t and I don’t know why._

“What !? No, no... There must be a way ! If I have to, I will use forbidden magic.” Shakily, a hand touch his cheek and his eyes was looking to the person that wanted to be his mother.

“Don’t. ...Too much pain and... you’re devil possessed.”

“Secre, stop talking ! It must hurt you and you are not helping your condition !” pleaded Asta

“It’s nothing... I‘m with you... have a favor.” “What-what is it ? What’s your favor ?” Asta was fighting his tears and he could feel that his devil was sharing his pain. “Mother... can you call me mother ?” asked the girl with two horns while she passed her hands in Asta’s hair before to remove his headband.

“Yeah... yeah I can do that, I can do that.... Mother.”

He felt like it took his whole strength to say that word but when he saw Nero’s smile, Asta told himself it was worth it and in this moment he understood why father Orsi and Sister Lily told him it was important to accomplish the last request of the dying. Heaven or hell, if you accept their last wishes and do it in front of them then just like his very first teammate, they’ll smile and will go peacefully. But it hurts, it hurts so much.

"Thank you.” she said before she summoned her grimoire, turned the pages until she had a specific spell under her eyes.

_Asta, I am not your mother but I can at least..._

“Nero, what are you doing ?” asked Asta when Secre had her hands on each side of his head

“Unseal the memories of your true mother.”

_Sealing recovery magic: resurgence of memories._

A faint blue light came from her hands and surrounded Asta's head. His eyes were wide opened when he didn't feel Nero's ki and he craddled her body in his arms, hugging her and letting his screams filled the silence of the cold circle of hell. He didn't know how long he held her but when he looked what was in front of me, he was in his mind, a little red sphere just in front of him and he touched it because something or someone was calling him. Asta saw them, he relived each memories of his lives, past and present thanks to Nero's last spell. The antimagic devil saw these memories too and he had no words of comfort to give to Asta. Or should he call him his senpai ? Lucifero freed himself of the prison and was back in the Underworld when the human turned to be a devil had his memories back. He noticed that Asta was holding dearly the blue haired girl.

"That human was foolish to believe she could be your mother figure. She sinned so much time that she's closer to be a devil while you are like an angel."

"You have no right to call me an angel, not after to have betray me. And mark my words: I will murder you violently, tear apart your heart and reduce in pieces your soul that even God won't be able to assemble it again and give you a second chance by letting you reincarnate in another realm." answered Asta and something in his tone make the king of hell wary.

Lucifero was right: next minute he found himself on the cold ground held by a great and brutal strength. His own red eyes were looking at another pair of demonic eyes even though one was still green. A tear rolled on the fallen angel face and he whispered a single name that gave him goosebumps each time he heard it or pronunce it himself.

"Astaroth..."

"You have no right to call me by my names ! Human or devil. Because of you and your actions I am suffering. Again ! My home, my friends, my family are being destroy, kill. Your selfish needs are the reason you are causing such destruction. For how long will you-"

Asta was interrupted by lips meeting his own, the bastard was kissing him and thought he could continue like he wants. If the duke of hell can't express his hate for Lucifer with words then he'll show him by controling the kiss and make sure he suffers by allowing antimagic to flow in the devil's king body. Asta(roth) enjoyed every second of having the mighty Lucifero at his mercy and he will add pain by asking something to the devil he is hosting in the grimoire.

_Lend me your power, devil._

_As you wish._ replied Antima.

Just like that, a higher percentage of antimagic went in Lucifero's body but to Asta's surprise, the high ranked devil was taking pleasure in his own suffering that had been inflicted by the kiss he initiated. Feeling this raised question in the mind of the reincarnated devil and he broke the kiss.

"Why ?" he asked with a frown

"You are the reason, MY reason, MY selfish needs that started all of this, Astaroth. The Qliphoth tree, the extermination of these weak but interesting creatures the humans are... I did all of this because I wanted to see you again but most importantly... I wanted to bring you back to home, to the Underworld and be united for eternity."

"Bullshit... That's bullshit !" yelled back Asta "All you did to me is causing me pain !"

"And I am truly sorry for this, I never wanted to make you suffer and maybe this is my greatest punishment to see you in pain instead of me suffering but the one who needs to stop his foolishness is you." In one swift move, Lucifero was now the one to restrain Asta and the black bull tried to escape the grip of the first fallen angel and he felt more of his original power coming back in his body which make two horns sprout on his head and his grey hair turned black. "So this is why you are still attached to these humans. You are not fully conscious of who you are."

"I don't give a damn fuck about being fully awake or whatever shit you will say but I know enough that I want to snap your neck !" growled Asta

"Now this is the Astaroth I know." smirked Lucifero "And if you go back in the human world like this, the humans of Clover will kill you. You are not a human Asta or at least not a normal human. When words of you being the reincarnation of a powerful devil will be out, they'll execute you even if you are a savior. If you want to survive to this you will have no other choice, you'll have to run away, to give up everything you earn in this life so you can continue to live your pityfull human existence. And even if I wasn't planning the second Qliphoth incident, the humans would have discover the truth and you would have been judge. Is this the kind of life you really want to live ? Being hunted and stay alone for the rest of your life while you could return with us, with me in our home and ruled over the human world, the Clover kingdom like you desire !? You just have to come back to me to avoid such terrible fate ! A fate that you don't deserve to meet !" pleaded the gravity devil but he was thrown away by Asta who stood up and grabbed the demon slayer sword.

"Like I said it before, I prefer to die, to be kill knowing that the world is safe than letting you and the other devils do what you want." "Is this really what you think ?" asked Lucifero with a darker tone and his long black hair was hiding his face.

"Yes." was Asta's reply.

A sickening and crazy laugh reach his ears and Asta looked at Lucifero. He was the one to laugh and it was unnerving, Asta didn't know what to do and he could see the fallen angel put his hands on his face. The laugh were mixed with tears then the future king fixed him with one of his red eyes through his sharp fingers.

"What did they do to you, you who are the perfect angel even after your fall ? Those pesky humans must have hurt you deeply that even you can't see it, you can't recognize your own pain. I was right to be worried for you ! And they used the time you had with them to break you so you could be their pawn. Did they hurt you like that one time when we were still angels ? Give me their names, I’ll punish them properly and no one will stop me, not even Gabriel or Michael.”

“You have lost your mind !” shouted back Asta

“Maybe... But if it was the price to pay for having a second chance to mate with you then I’m glad to have choose this path.”

“What the fuck... DID YOU JUST SAID !?” roared the manaless human and his devil mark was growing until it reached his second eye which became red. The second wing of Astaroth was sprouting from his back. “DON’T TAKE YOUR DREAMS FOR REALITY, LUCIFERO !!! I’LL NEVER LET YOU MATE WITH ME !! I PREFER TO FACE THE ARCHANGELS THAN LIVE WITH YOU FOR ETERNITY !!!”

_Hot damn, this is what I call being rejected..._ commented Antima _But If we can avoid to fight the archangels that would be really nice._

“I didn’t ask for your opinion Antima.”

“The Astaroth I know would never be assist by a weak devil like you have in the elven five leaf grimoire. Maybe he is the reason you are also broken.” muttered Lucifero for himself.

FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN DEVIL !!!

“You know what the proverb says: the enemy of my enemy is my ally.” replied Asta “And he is not weak, it’s just no one gave him the chance to show his potential. Like a lot of devils, angels or... the humans”

“What ?”

“Devils, angels, humans... We are not that different from the others. Did you know we have the same ranking system than the humans ? But they are trying, I’m trying to make things chance so everyone can be equal even though as a human I’m manaless which explains why I can use freely forbidden magic such as antimagic because theorically speaking, I have no source of humanity coursing through my body. But as a devil, I am important because my forbidden magic is powerful and is the opposite of life. A power that a lot of devils have but instead of being guided, they are mistreated.”

“What happened to you ?” asked Lucifero who was clenching his fists “There is a natural order and it was always like this ! Breaking the balance would mean destroying the world ? How could they.... I won’t forgive them for what they did to you !” he shouted, tears of anger falling from his eyes.

_Kid ! I meant senpai ! No that’s not good. Mini senpai ! He is coming !_

_Who are you calling mini senpai !?_

_If you have a better idea then I’ll take it !_

_Yeah, call me Asta ! That whole Astaroth’s reincarnation is still confusing but as long that motherfucking son of bitch will be alive I couldn’t think properly and truly choose who I am !_

_Sounds good to me ! Our powers at 100 % ?_

_I’m going to regret that later because I’m not as strong as I was but... SURPASS YOUR LIMITS, ANTIMA !!!_

_IT GOES FOR YOU AS WELL, ASTA !!! WE HAVE MAMA BIRD, WEIRD MASK AND THE CAPTAIN TO AVENGE !!!_

_No need to remind me that !_

“Demon Dweller Sword !” called Asta.

The second he had the sword in his hands, Asta sprinted towards Lucifero, his wings giving him a speed boost. While in the air he did a few slashes of antimagic taking inspiration from his own experience and fight against Licht when the elf leader wasn’t fully conscious. However Lucifero evaded them easily with his own speed. Asta knew if he wasn’t in fight, he could use the full potential of his grimoire even one page would be enough but the fallen angel didn’t leave him a single chance to take a look at the book. He just had to fight him in his own way ! This is why he dropped the swords and turned around in time to punch the fallen angel in the face and he knew it will pay. As a human and an angel when he was one, he trained his body, pushing past his limits and as a devil he physically became stronger. And now that he had his human strength added to his devil’s one he is regaining slowly but surely, the damage are terrifying that he is scaring himself but his opponent is the next king of hell so no hard feeling and no regret to smack the bastard that ruined his life. He swore he heard Lucifero’s spine breaking but he didn’t waste his time on such futile detail and called the demon slayer sword. He was ready to pierced Lucifero’s heart and end the fight but hell symbols appeared, formed chains and restrained him despite trying to use his antimagic, same for his grimoire. While he tried to free himself, the five leaf grimoire shined and suddenly the antimagic devil was out in the real world, surprise written in his face and Asta ? It was fear he tried to hide behind his words that sounded more like an order.

“ANTIMA, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE UNDERWORLD NOW AND GO HELP THE OTHERS !!! THEY’LL NEED YOU TO STOP MEGICULA AND AZAZEL !”

“But-...”

“NO BUT !!! LEAVE ME ALONE, I’M TAKING CARE OF LUCIFERO !!!”

Antima hesitated but after he looked to Asta’s red eyes and saw fear in it, he clenched his fists and teeths and flew away from the ninth circle, leaving the two fallen angel alone. When Asta was sure his unofficial squadmate left, he sighed in relief before to send a glare to Lucifero while doing his best efforts to break the chains.

“It’s no use Astaroth. These chains are the ones that the different kings of hell used to capture the devils that defy their reign, not even your antimagic or raw strength can break them.” explained the devil with four wings

“You’re not the king of hell.”

“True but soon I will reign over the Underworld and the human realm. After all a king must prepare his successor.”

“So it’s our king that taught you that technique ? How many little tricks do you still have ?”

“Where would be the fun if I told you ?” replied Lucifero “But I’m surprise. Did you became too prideful and choose to defeat me by yourself even though you are now at my mercy, Astaroth ? You are repeating my mistake but somehow I’m glad. It makes one more thing in common.” he said Before Asta could respond, Yami’s katana pierced the gravity’s devil body and the two fallen angel noticed that the sword was imbued with antimagic and Lucifero turned his head around to see the antimagic devil in the air in a position that suggested he was the one to launch the katana.

“How dare you...” started Lucifero but Astaroth’s reincarnation interrupted him

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID I ORDER YOU !? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE UNDERWORLD AND HELP THE BLACK BULLS !!”

“I NEVER LISTENED TO ANY ORDERS WE GAVE ME AND I’M NOT STARTING TODAY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE REINCARNATION OF MY SUPERIOR, MINI-SENPAI !”

“FUCK YOU, ANTIMA !!!”

“FUCK YOU TOO, ASTA !!!”

“HOW DARE YOU HURT YOUR KING, LOWER DEVIL !?”

“You ? A king ? Don’t make me laugh ! You weren’t able to take God’s place when you did your little coup d’etat so what makes you think you are worthy of being the king of devils, of the Underworld and reign over the realm of the humans ? There is one low ranked devil here and it’s you !” replied Antima and he could see veins popped on Lucfero’s body from the air.

Dante’s devil was really furious but unlike with Zagred, his body didn’t turn into something monstruous however the moment Lucifero removed the katana, both Astaroth and Antima started trembling. The air around the devil with gravity magic became eerie, every sense of Antima told him to not stay here but he ignored them, he was here for Asta and he won’t return on the surface without the human who could wield antimagic. He knew there is greater chance he is getting kill by this old good Lucifer but if there is one thing he learn while he was in the human world is those stupid vermines will never give up especially the Black Bulls, a weird group of human mages with different personnalities, different taste and incredible problems but he realized he fit well. He never show himself to them, he isn’t wearing the Black Bulls cape but he’ll be damn if he denied that those idiots weren’t like a family to him.

Yami was like the dad, Secre saw herself as a mom, Henry is the chill owner of the house, Vanessa and Finral pretended to be the elder siblings, Nacht, Zora and Gauche acted like the distant members that don’t give a shit but who actually cares about the rest, Charmy could be the great aunt or grandma that make delicious food if she was older, Grey and Gordon were the strange one but once you knew them they are nice, Luck and Magna are the hyperactive cousins that needs to fight constantly, Noelle is the rich sibling or cousin that acts like a tsundere but who will not hesitate to spend her money on cute things or spoil people she loves. And Asta, Asta... is his twin that walk in the path of light and become a model to follow for everyone while him protects Asta in the shadow, this is his role until the twin of light spread out his wings and fly away to create his own nest, his own house. When he looked at him, at Asta, he saw him cried once again and he was fighting against the chains with all his might and then...

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!”

Antima looked at his chest and saw the same katana he yeeted at Lucifero when he was talking to his “beloved” and because he was a lower devil, he couldn’t move his heart. Despite feeling all his strength leaving him, he could still hear the scream of pain, of despair coming from Asta.

_Swallower of despair, my ass..._ he thought as he fall on the ice

“Antima why... why you didn’t do what I told you ? What... What about the o-others ?” sobbed Asta

“I’m a... selfish bastard... You should know that now since... You remember everything... Devils are and will... Always be like this... Best example is that fucker.” he said with difficulties and he felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach.

“STOP THAT LUCIFERO !” yelled the black haired boy when he saw the fallen angel putting his heel on the devil that accompany him all this time.

“I don’t need your pity... big brother. You don’t mind that I call you like this ?” He saw from the corner of his eye Asta accepting his request “Oh and do me a last favor: stop crying... Life is a bitch with the weak and I don’t really need... to see a high ranked devil shedding tears for me.”

“How can you say that ? All the moments we fought together... They didn’t mean anything to you !? It’s normal that I’m crying for a true friend, social status can be damned Antima !”

“Better... keep that... Attitude... shrimp....” he said, grinning and showing his thumb before to spit a lot of blood.

“Did you say everything you wanted ?” asked coldly Lucifero while he was looking with disgust at Antima

“No, I have one more thing to say... I’ll make sure to tell everything you did to God when I’ll see him especially all the pain you cause to Astaroth.”

As soon as the words left Antima’s mouth, Lucifero killed him without remorse by sinking the katana deeper in the heart of the devil. Asta could only look with horror at the death of the devil that shared his powers with him before he remembered who and what he is. How much did he suffer at the hand of Lucifer despite what the other was affirming ? He couldn’t break the chains but he could still move and attempted to use the slayer sword but his mind became blurry and he was losing his balance. He wanted to tighten his grip on the bigger sword but his hand did the opposite and he dropped the weapon. He was about to fall on the ground but Lucifero caught him and somehow he knew he was responsible.

“What did you-”

“Shh... Do not worry my beloved, I’ll take care of you now.”

First, Asta felt a sharp pain from his neck then it turned to a sweet and peacefull heat that engulfed his whole body. Lucifero just mated with him, he couldn’t do anything to stop him and if it wasn’t enough the older devil was stroking his hair then his horns. But the other devil stopped it and was now smiling at him with blood around his mouth. That was the last image Asta saw before to fall inconscious in Lucifer’s arms.

“The king secret magic is truly useful. I brought you back in the Underworld and it is just a question of time before Azazel and Megicula killed the humans.” said Lucifero for himself “Then I’ll make sure that anyone who did hurt you will pay, Astaroth.”

He placed a strand of black hair behind Asta’s ear before to carry him in his arms and went back to his palace in the ninth circle. Now that he is reunited with his love, he could share his throne with the younger devil and if the other didn’t want to be with the king then he’ll have to take drastic measure. Lucifero truly loves Astaroth and he doesn’t plan on letting go the reincarnated devil even if it means to lose his sanity or step on Asta’s boundaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second bad ending is finally here, enjoy this chapter of 22 pages of google docs. *Returns in her bed*

The humans were losing. This was a statement Yuno made during his fight against Zenon then his devil, Azazel, who used spatial magic. The prince of Spade was glad that the spatial brothers, Finral Roulacase and Langris Vaude came with him along with the elves.

If it weren’t for Asta’s senior and the ex-vice captain of the Golden Dawn, they would be all dead, not even Patri would have escaped with his dark light magic. After he understood he couldn’t win without taking care of the two humans with spatial magic, the devil decided to attack Langris but Finral was faster, more accurate and saved his little brother.

Yuno and Rhya took the opportunity and counter attacked Azazel but the devil dodged them easily. But Finral saw it coming and teleported Vetto and Patri who succeeded to strike the devil. However they knew none of them were arcane mage meaning their offensive is useless but if they could weaken the mana reserve of that devil then it will make things easier for Asta, the only arcane mage they have that has the power to kill devils. But the devil figured out their plan.

“I know you’re waiting for the antimagic boy. But he is against Lucifero, he won’t join you right away. And even if he beats our leader, he will be tired by his previous fight.”

“That would be the case... If it wasn’t for the Qliphoth tree.” replied Finral which gained Azazel interest. But the same couldn’t be said for his allies, they were confused.

“What do you mean by that Finral ?” asked Yuno

“The tree is a gate that lets their army go freely in our world but it also allows them to recuperate their mana faster but also to become stronger as long as the door of the Underworld stays open.” explained the Black Bull “Am I right ?” he asked looking at the devil

The devil clapped his hands a few times before to offer a tiny smile.

“Your assumption is correct. You’re smarter and more dangerous than we thought. If Lucifero hadn’t taken a liking to the devil possessed boy, you and him would be on the kill list. But I guess fate is truly full of surprise. I’ll make sure you will have an honorable place in my... collection because we are using the same magic.”

The way Azazel said collection creeped out his enemies and he took delight in the fear he created. Langris feared the worst for his big brother and he took a protective stance next to Finral. The spatial devil smiled evilly by seeing his words had an effect on the younger brother. However he soon realized the humans and the elves came back to their senses. Yuno prepared another attack with his sword.

“I don’t know what you mean by your collection or why your leader likes Asta but I’m going to beat you.”

“Those are bold words coming from the one who couldn’t save his squadmates and was almost dead if it wasn’t for your weak captain.”

“Yuno, don’t !” shouted Langris, knowing it was a trap.

But the wind mage ignored the warning and went for Azazel’s head however he soon found himself immobilized in the air by something he couldn’t see. The vice captain understood he let his anger blind his reason and thought it would be the end for him as the devil activated his own mana zone. Yuno couldn’t believe he would die like this and leave so easily his rivalry with Asta. But he also forgot something: he has allies and they won’t let him down or die.

As soon as Yuno couldn’t move and was at Azazel mercy, the spatial brothers reacted at the same time. What they didn’t know is that their magic was working together, they complemented one another despite their differences but also, their magic were combined because of their desire to save Yuno. Even the devil didn’t see that coming: offensive and supporting spatial magic was overwhelming his mana zone and he couldn’t do anything to protect himself.

Langris and Finral were shook by what they just unwillingly did but at least it clears a few questions they were wondering: why they were so different, why their magic was the opposite of the other. Alone, it was nice and they could count on each other but together ? They were deadly. Besides, they still respected their own personality. Finral is a support mage and open portals for his friends to attack the enemy and Langris is an offensive mage, he can take down anyone by his own despite the difficulties he may encounter while fighting. But they hoped that what happened this time, they could reproducted it again. Finral had opened multiple portals around Azazel, all of these were very close to him and since a spatial magic can hide another, Langris used it to his advantage and put his own spells in Finral’s one before to attack Azazel. If the devil wanted to survive, he needed to release Yuno which he did.

“That was impressive.” said Vetto

_If I remember well, Latry had a brother. They did something similar to this attack. Those two... They are brothers but I wonder why the eldest wasn’t affected by the reincarnation spell while the younger, Langris, had Latry’s soul. Did something happen to Latry’s brother's soul ?_ thought Patri and he noticed that Rhya was wondering the same thing.

Their focus returned as they saw the shape of Azazel through the smoke created by the Rolacase-Vaude siblings combined attack. To their pleasure, they could see the devil was injured, some part of his body was destroyed and blood was falling on the ground. They know if he wants to heal such injuries, he would need to use his magic and remaining strength. But once again, nothing went according to the plan. The spatial devil laughed as the smoke was scattering so the mortal mages could see how much damage they did.

“Wonderful !!! This is the first time I feel alive ! You can congratulate yourself human spatial mage, you are the very first one to inflict upon me and my body mortal damage despite you aren’t arcane level ! But I’m not as reckless as Megicula or Lucifer’s host. I knew that day would come so I prepared myself." exclaimed the devil, creating a portal.

Yuno was simmering in rage when he had a clear view on what was getting out from the portal: it was a body but not an unimportant dead body, oh no. Yuno may have not seen him in the memories shown by Ralph but what the man said when he first saw him was enough to identify the body: it was king Ciel, Yuno's father. And the next action of Azazel will forever stay in Yuno's mind and Finral is pretty sure he will have nightmares when the fight will be over. The spatial devil mutilated Ciel's body, taking the body part he was missing to regenerate himself. As the human parts were attached to his original body, Azazel's black marks covered them to finish the process and turned into a devil body.

“What’s the matter, humans ? Cat got your tongue ?” mocked the devil.

“You son of a bitch... I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, AZAZEL !!!” roared Yuno 

“Kill me ? You will be exhausted before I run out of bodies.”

“How many ?” asked himself Finral but the devil heard him.

“I lost count but maybe over two thousands of bodies and not only human bodies. There are dwarves, fairies, faes... Oh and there’s also the body of an elf !” 

Azazel was playing with the mortal beings and he loved seeing their expression shifted. But the ones made by the elves as they understood what he was implying... He will cherish it forever. Under normal circumstances, Azazel was a calm devil, probably the calmest one just behind Lucifero when the gravity devil wasn’t thinking about a particular fallen angel with antimagic. However just like other devil, the spatial devil can become a little crazy if the fight surpasses his expectations and this one takes the cake because of the presence of the spatial human mage. It has been a long time he didn’t lose himself in the adrenaline of the fight and now... It was time to caught up to all these years he lost behind Lucifero and Megicula... Maybe he’ll dissect himself Finral and do experiments on the spatial brothers when he’ll win.

Langris noticed the devil was looking at Finral and suddenly he understood what scared the elves and a tiny part of him, probably the magic his elf counterpart left in his body, was angry and wanted to tear apart that devil.

“You have guts to indirectly admit in front of elves that you have the body of one of their own in your sick collection !”

“And what are you going to do ?” asked Zenon’s devil, knowing full well the answer to his question but hearing the answer coming from his opponents will make things more interesting.

_You know it very well, devil..._

Suddenly, a bright golden light appeared in the middle of the room and someone was inside. Everyone has to cover their eyes to not be blinded by the light, Azazel “tsked” and put an arm to cover his face. When the light disappeared, the humans and the elves could see who helped them and they couldn’t believe it: the being that appeared had two white feathered wings and an appearance and mana that seems to be divine.

“An angel...” said all the humans in awe.

“Why would one of the archangels descend in the mortal realm ?” asked Patry.

“Do not fear, humans and elves. We come here to help you, kill a few devils and bring the others back to the Underworld.”

“We ?” asked Azazel ”What do you mean by that, Archangel Michael !?”

“My brothers and sisters are here too, High ranked Devil Azazel. Lucifer will of course stay alive but I’m not sure for you.”

Azazel spitted blood and saw a shining sword piercing his heart, surprising the spatial devil and the mortals. In less than one second, the angel did what Yuno’s group couldn’t. And just after that, the same thing that happened when the soul of the elves passed on the other side: souls of the people that Azazel kept prisoner went in the sky and another archangel appeared.

“I’ll make sure they’ll get the eternal rest they deserve after years of being captive.”

“Thank you, Jérémiel.” replied Michael and the other nodded but before he could’ve left, Finral interrupted them.

“You need to know something: two devils hosts are on our side, one has four devils but I don’t know their magic and the other is my junior and he has an equal contract with his devil !”

“An equal contract with a devil !?” 

“That’s something that didn’t happen since at least the first Qliphoth incident...” recalled Michael. “And it could make this devil host and this devil dangerous but it all depends on their goals and their magic...”

“I can’t guarantee anything for the devil but Asta is not evil ! He always protected everyone that he held close !” defended Yuno, worried for his foster brother.

“...W-What ?”

None of them was ready to see a shaking angel, especially an archangel. Yuno and Finral looked at each other, wondering what the wind mage could have said to trigger something from the winged being.

“What power this Asta is using ?” asked Jérémiel instead of Michael. They have to be sure to not make an error but also to not awaken the fury of Lucifer. Who knows what the future king of the Underworld and the son of their master could do if something bad happens to the person they are thinking of.

“He is manaless. But this is exactly what makes him dangerous because he can use freely the power of his devil: antimagic.” yawned Rhya.

“Rhya, a little respect would be nice. We are talking to archangels.” said Vetto.

“I know, I kn-”

Where is he ?”

“Who ?” asked Finral

“Where is Asta ?” repeated the angel that defeated Azazel.

“Why are you so interested in-”

“Because this is a question of life and death ! His sole existence, presence, life and his position on the battlefield can and will change the fate of this war !” exploded Michael “He lives, a lot of humans will stay alive. He dies, killed by a human because one of the humans in your side doesn’t trust him or in the name of a so-called _justice_ defined by one human and... And it could be easily-”

Michael was interrupted by a huge earth shake coming from the higher floor of Spade castle. Those who were outside the castle could see the higher floor being destroyed by an explosion but it wasn’t coming from the inside of the room. The cause of the explosion was from an unknown side.

“That was where Lucifer was...” muttered Jérémiel.

“Asta !!!” shouted Yuno before to get out from the closest window and use his spirit dive to fly up and see if his rival was okay.

“He is up there !?” Finral nodded and Michael followed Yuno as he sent a telepathic message.

_Raphael, join me now at the castle ! Lucifer is there and so is Astaroth !_

_Fuck... Everything can go downhill if he is..._

_That’s why I’m asking you to come ! You’re the one with the most powerful healing power granted by God. If someone can save either his human reincarnation or the devil he has an equal contract with, it’s you !_

* * *

_A few minutes earlier...._

Lucifero was having fun during his fight against his beloved and the devil named Liebe. He really didn’t want to hurt Asta so at first he focused on the antimagic devil but he wasn’t expecting an equal contract being established between his two opponents. However he learned it the hard way: he didn’t understand why Asta winced in pain or why injuries were appearing on his beloved body until he noticed something on the devil wrist. That second of being unfocused was all Liebe needed to slam the demon slayer sword against Lucifer then it was Asta’s turn. He took his black Asta form as Liebe was reduced in his chibi size and hopped on Asta’s shoulder, the boy used Yami’s katana as he appeared at the side of the next king to send him away with a slash.

The duo thought they land a hit on Lucifero but he got away really fast, kicked the katana out of Asta’s hand and grab the antimagic user by his left wrist but he could still see what he wanted: the proof Asta and Liebe had a contract through the devil binding ritual. But he never saw that kind of magic circle between a human and devil before. It’s Asta that answered to his internal questions.

“Jealous that you couldn’t have an equal contract with Dante ?”

“Excuse me, did you say an equal contract !?”

“Yes ?”

“You can thank God that I was the one to find it and not that little shit of Megicula.”

“We are in the middle of a fight, devils coming in our world through the Qliphoth tree and the first thing you have to say when you have the possibility to kill an arcane mage is to say out loud he is lucky because you are the one to found out this person has a more stable relation with his devil !?”

“That’s a good way to put it.” 

“That’s also a good way to distract you ! Liebe...” said Asta as he looked at Lucifer’s arm.

“What I’m going to do is for what you did fifteen years ago, you little shit !”

“What ? Where’s your devil ? I can hear him but...”

Lucifero finally found Liebe on his arm, in a form that he wished he could have so he can have free hugs and snuggles from his beloved without the boy noticing it. The tiny devil waved at him before biting his arm, he let Asta go because of the pain, Liebe jumped, returned next to Asta and the Black Bull swordmaster punched Lucifero and sent him away.

“Liebe, now.”

“Okay !”

“DEVIL UNION !!!”

Lucifer stood up but he had to hide his eyes from a light surrounding Asta. He didn’t like that at all. But he quickly changed his mind when he saw the new form in front of him. He didn’t have doubt on the real identity of the boy but the form he took as he became one with his devil for a limited time brought back so many memories but also confirmed his suspicions.

Asta had now four horns, his hair was black, two pairs of wings, one who looked like the wings of a dragon and the other pair was a proof and remnants of his lost statut, red lines were on his arms, looking like snakes, the tail was there too... Asta was taking the appearance of his past life and Lucifero could only let a few tears roll from his eyes until the reality of the situation caught up to him and he wiped out these useless emotions. He will let them flow freely when his victory will be assured.

And as crazy as it sounds but also because of Astaroth's hatred for him, the only way for Lucifero to show his love is to accept to fight his beloved. He was hesitant to fight Asta, to truly face him but now... He can go without restraining himself. The antimagic user called forth one of his swords and started trading blows with Lucifero. They went like this for multiple minutes and during their fight, the fallen angel felt the presence of his once brothers and sisters of heaven. Asta seems to have noticed it but he was unable to recognize those who were once his family too.

But unlike him, Astaroth had always had a part of the favor of God, favors that were enhanced by the Demon King, meaning that Astaroth was the only one who could kill devils and angels that disrespected their allegiance and betrayed their lord. But the fallen angel still has questions left unanswered, why let Astaroth have a part of his original power ? Why not killing him ? Was it out of respect for him because he knew the feelings and the bond that was linking them ? Did God have regrets to have punished the one angel he considered as a son ?

His thoughts were interrupted by the union form ending of Asta and the antimagic devil in a brutal way that shouldn’t be and isn’t normal. Lucifer cancelled his next attacks and it’s at this moment he noticed a language he still mastered and understood but it’s been a while he seen it. However what was written wasn’t friendly, no it was there with the intention of either killing them or at least restricted them. Fearing the worst, he took Asta and Liebe (even if he hated him because this lower devil has a contract with his beloved, he knows Asta’s chance to survive depends if this young devil is alive) in his arms and he tried to protect them.

But the explosion was too strong even for him and he was knocked out.

But he was unconscious for a short time. As soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed neither Asta or Liebe were near him, he also felt that Michael was approaching the area at a fast pace.

_He must have learned for Astaroth's return through the humans..._

He tried to move his wings but he winced in pain, his back was hurting him enough that he couldn't fly. Time was running thin but not for him. Whoever attacked them by surprise was after Asta or Liebe's blood. Or both but if one of them dies, the other follow and share the same fate because of this damn equal contract. Astaroth's stubbornness and trying to make things equal for everyone would be his downfall but Lucifer won't allow it. That same stubbornness and great dreams are part of the reasons he fell in love with the Astaroth long before their fall in the Underworld. And the fact that God himself may approve of his feelings for the other angel...

If he lose Astaroth a second time and just after he found him again... His breath shortened as he saw the scene in front of him. An angel was there but it was young one, too young to be allowed to join the fights and war against devils. But here he was and threatening Asta’s life by choking him and using a spell that could kill devils host, a spell that was often used in the old times when he was still an angel and when he tried to come back in the mortal realm by creating the Qliphoth the first time many years ago.

“Well, well, well... If that isn’t my fallen senpai.”

Lucifero immediately saw red, gritting his teeths and clenching his fists before growling something.

“Release him right now if you don’t want to have your life being over before you start your sacred duties to God, ignorant, naive and young angel.”

“Why should I ? This human is a danger for everyone, the power that has been bestowed upon him or rather the power he stole shouldn’t be in his hands.” shouted the angel.

“Stole !? You don’t even know what you’re talking about boy. Astaroth disappeared a long time ago and thus before his birth.” replied Lucifer as he pointed to Asta. An idea started to form in his mind. He was manipulative, a traitor and a good liar because his lies were always based on some sort of truth and he is going to use the information and the truth that has been revealed through the devil union at his advantage. “Besides, this power is rightfully theirs as they are the heirs of Astaroth.” continued the gravity devil as he pointed both his beloved and the devil

“What !?” 

The young angel released Asta that fell on the ground and the antimagic user coughed. Angels and devils have generally a greater physical strength. No matter how much Asta trained his body, he won’t be as strong as them if his memories don't come back. Liebe was listening carefully but he knew things didn’t add up. Him an heir of Astaroth ? Just like Licita’s son ? In some way, that would explain how his adoptive mother got pregnant with Asta despite her being able to suck out mana and life force from anything and anyone. She couldn’t suck the life force of someone from another realm but the mana was still absorbed by her. However if Asta’s father was a descendant of duke of hell just like them as Lucifero affirmed it then that would explain everything, antimagic is the power that counter magic itself and you need to have no mana to use it.

But it doesn’t make any sense: Astaroth hated the other devil so there’s no way he had a night with someone or even with a human. Maybe he had an affair with an angel but considering he apparently said he enjoyed the bigger freedom he had in the Underworld despite his regrets to not serve God anymore, there was no way he linked himself with someone from Heaven. His mind was completely confused.

_Thank you for the information. Now be nice and don’t say anything or else that would ruin everything._ said Lucifero by telepathy, using the hell language.

_Are you fucking serious !? He is worse than the Ninety percent idiot ! If that goddamn angel sees through him..._ Liebe looked at Asta who was still trying to catch his breath but he could see the efforts he was displaying to listen and read the ki of the angels and Lucifero. These two were wild cards.

“How is this possible ? Who knows about this ?”

“You think you are in the right to claim answers, little angel ? You don’t know Astaroth like I and the archangels do. And you would understand it if you stayed at home and followed your history class just like every normal angel. But since it seems that you teachers have failed you, I will gladly-”

“You have complaints about the way I teach my lessons, Lucifer ?”

“Ah Michael, nice to see you too.”

“As far as I know, I never failed my students.”

“Really ? Then can you actually explain to me what a literal baby angel that doesn’t know anything at all is doing here ?”

“Oh dear God, please save us...” said Raphael. Time may have passed and they may not be on the same side but every angel knew that Lucifero and Michael can’t stop bickering. They are truly the two angels you could mistake as brothers.

“Asta, are you okay ?” asked Yuno once at the side of his foster brother which reminded the healing angel why their leader brought him.

“I think I am...” was the answer of Asta and Raphael immediately joining the two humans before kneeling next to the silver haired boy and starting healing him. He called a bright golden light that enveloped both Asta and Yuno. The wind mage wanted to leave but Raphael reassured him.

“You fought against Azazel and he did leave some injuries on you so I’d rather you stay there so I can heal you too.”

“Thanks !” replied Asta for him and Yuno making the angel smile.

_So this is Astaroth’s reincarnation or rather... Astaroth as a human. Not surprising that old Lucifero still fell in love with him, he does look like his angel form and a bit like his fallen angel state. Except he doesn’t have the wings and the horns. However his personality is somehow different but with still a few traits of his two other forms._

“Oh, Liebe, you’re okay ?”

“Of course I’m okay, Ninety percent idiot ! Mister the archangel over there is healing you and my injuries disappear with you thanks to our contract ! You seriously need to remember that.”

“Haha, true but I’ll guess it will take time...”

“As long as it doesn’t take a huge time like a few royals to reveal the feelings they have for you...” smirked the antimagic devil, confusing Asta, making Yuno blush, got a laugh out of Raphael, jealousy stirring from Lucifero, Michael shaking his head and three royals sneezing while fighting devils.

“It doesn’t clear anything !” shouted the angel.

“Lower your tone, respect your elders and you’ll speak only when we will ask you to. Now, what’s your name, novice ?” asked Michael

“Zephyr...”

“That’s a good name. Now, care to explain what you are doing here ?”

“I was watching the whole fight from Heaven and something caught my attention. It was this human using the same spell as the devil host that almost made the angels lost during the ascension of the first Qliphoth.”

“And you decided to intervene without even knowing in which side he was.” sighed Michael and Zephyr lowered his head in shame.

“And for the spells you used ?” inquired Lucifero.

“I... may have taken a peak to a few books too advanced for my level or even read some forbidden books.”

“I am very disappointed in you.”

“Says the archangels that didn’t hesitate to follow me and study the same books when we were young despite the risk we were encouring.” whispered the gravity devil and Michael has to hold himself to not punch the smug bastard.

“It still doesn't explain everything.” reminded Raphael who has finished to heal Asta and Yuno.

“I was about to kill him until the fallen angel said these two were Astaroth’s heirs.”

“You said what !?” shouted the leader of the archangels as he turned back and faced his ancient brother.

“In case you didn’t hear well, he was about to kill Asta. What the heck did you want me to do ? My back is hurting as hell, I can’t even move my wings for now ! I did what I could until you arrived.”

“Using your gravity magic ?”

“Look at that, it seems you have lost your memories. If you had all the pieces just like me, you know I wasn’t thinking straight ! My braincells stopped functioning the moment his life was on the line and you know very well why !” replied back Lucifero, deciding to continue this argument in heaven language.

The angel with healing magic sighed once again and talked with Zephyr.

“And you did believe what Lucifero, also known as the guardian of the ninth layer of the Underworld, Treachery ?”

“It wasn’t the truth ? Then that means... You did steal this power from Astaroth !?” yelled the young angel facing Asta before Raphael hit him on the head. “What did I do wrong !?”

“Do not make assumptions without having all the details.”

“Then what’s the truth ?” asked Zephyr

“I’d rather wait until we return safely to Heaven before to explain everything to you. Those are quite sensible information. Understood ?”

“Understood, master Raphael.”

“Good. As for you, human Asta...” The antimagic user looked at Raphael “I noticed you were looking at these two... children. Is there a reason why ?”

“Yeah, the language they are using is the one from the angels ?”

“Indeed...” 

“Then why... does it sound familiar ?”

“You sure you didn’t hit your head ?” asked Yuno and Zephyr was sharing the opinion of the wind mage, how a human could understand a language of another realm ? But something alarmed the novice, it was how Raphael froze and didn’t say anything like he knew what the human was referring too.

“How familiar is it ?” asked the archangel in his own language to be sure. They rarely used their own language between them, preferring to use the human language as it was the common one. 

“Hum, Is it normal that I understood what you said ?” asked Asta “Because you just asked me how familiar your language was for me ?” Raphael nodded “It feels like an echo that tries to come back at the surface like it wanted to-”

Suddenly, Asta cried and screamed in pain, holding his head in his hands. The two leaders of each faction looked at the boy, Luciofero was visibly panicking. Was that... Did the memories of Astaroth come back ? How... How was it possible ? He was careful with any of his actions, words, emotions as he was the one closest to Astaroth all this time.

“Liebe, what’s happening ?” asked Yuno, worried for his foster brother while Raphael was trying to ease the pain by placing his hands on the head of the boy.

“I don’t know... Whatever he is experiencing, it must be very personal to him or very well hidden in his consciousness until something specific triggers it.”

“And in this case, the specific trigger would be... ?” pushed Michael. Astaroth’s sanity and even Lucifero’s sanity might be on the line if what he is thinking is happening.

“I don’t know !!!” shouted back the devil.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say it is the language of heaven that triggered this.” answered Yuno and Michael bite his lips because it might be the truth. From the corner of his vision, he saw Lucifero’s face paling to the new information they were given.

After a few minutes, Asta stopped screaming and he was panting, Raphael stepped aside but he was worried just like the others. Zephyr was looking at the scene with curiosity, he made mistakes today but he is willing to learn from them but also how to learn to act as a proper angel.

“Asta, how are you feeling ?” asked Raphael.

He didn’t have an answer, instead Asta walked towards the fallen angel.

“Asta ?” called Yuno.

“I-I need to know something... It’-It’s really important...”

_I don’t like this..._ thought Zephyr. He saw how the human was trembling, whatever he saw shook him to his very core. Maybe that human is really related to Astaroth...

Michael's suspicions were quickly becoming reality but he is not sure if it should happen. If the fallen angel that mastered antimagic decided to reincarnate as a human, it was probably to forget everything related to God, angels, devils, forbidden magic.... But on the other side, the truth has to be revealed or else someone will discover it and will use this information to do evil deeds. Just like he thought he would, Asta stopped in front of Lucifero who was as scared as his love of the situation they were put in by events beyond their control.

“I need you to answer honestly, Lucifer...”

The fallen angel thought his heart was going to stop beating when Asta raised his head to look at him, his green eyes looking at his pair of demonic red eyes. Tears were gathering in the eyes of his beloved, Lucifero was sure of it: whatever he saw or heard, it was coming from their connected past.

“What am I to you ?”

The question shook Lucifero deeper than any words ever said by Astaroth because there’s one person he can’t lie to and it is to his beloved. He deserves the truth, he has to know but can he do it in such circumstances ?

“I... I... You-You’re... Uh ?”

Asta was expecting an answer but instead, Lucifero passed his thumb against the corner of his lips then he smelled whatever was on it. “Blood ?”

Lucifero didn’t dare to look at his beloved face but the moment Asta coughed his own blood, he was there to catch the person he loved the most in his arms and hold him in bridal style. The others turned around whoever could have hurt the silver haired boy. But of course, the truth has to be gruesome and horrible than dreams because the damage was done to Liebe, not to Asta however it comes back to the same in case of an equal contract. The assassin realized he had been spotted and thought he could escape but Yuno trapped him with his Liable Tempest. He was barely holding back his anger and tears but he has to or else he is doomed.

“You won’t go anyway, you damn bastard...”

“P-Please, spare m-me...”

“You should have known what kind of fate should await you if you were caught, naive human.”

“You are devils ?”

“Are all the humans stupid like him ?” asked Zephyr to the wind mage.

“Depends on their social status...” answered Yuno, growling. “And if I have to bet he obeys to the Parliament of Clover. The nobles and the Kira family must have wanted to spy on Asta.”

“And ordered to kill Astaroth if he ever represented a danger. Which they believed he was because of YOU !!!” shouted the gravity devil, looking at Zephyr

“Lucifero, calm down !” shouted Michael.

“Like hell I will !”

“P-p-please...” Lucifero looked down to see Asta, he was still alive but his breath was becoming shorter, something no one noticed except for the fallen angel. “Do what he says... F-for me...”

“How can I ? That vile human is the reason you... we are going to be separate again. And please, do not talk... I don’t want you to waste your energy on people like him.” Asta gave him a smile and Lucifero held him closer to his body.

_There was not a second ago, he wanted to kill the tiny angel and now he is showing care and tenderness towards Asta ?_ thought Yuno.

“We can be as complex as humans.” assured Raphael “But we still need to choose what we do with the assassin.”

“Y-you are archangels ! Why protecting these devils ? They are the source of evil, they should be eliminated before they kill us all.”

“Why did you lose your time walking among them as a human ?” questioned Lucifero but he suddenly realized something he didn’t like. “RAPHAEL !!!”

Lucifero was never calling out the name of someone out of despair unless it concerns Astaroth. The archangel with healing powers had his hand on Asta’s chest and focused, hoping his usual light would come but it was the absolute void. He clenched his hand and Michael knew what it meant, he lowered his head in respect. The gravity devil was looking at the best healer of heaven and he understood.

“No...”

“I’m sorry but he is gone.”

Not long after these words have been spoken, a scream of pain and grief tear apart the sky and earth. Devils and archangels recognized this particular scream, the first group cowered in fear, reminiscing what happened the first time they heard it, the second group recognizing in it the pain of someone losing his loved ones for a second time.

“We are doomed, we are all fucking doomed !!!” yelled Megicula. “The first time, we were lucky that only weaker devils died as he created a path of destruction no matter where he went but now we are at the surface...” 

“What are you talking about ?” shouted the water princess.

“She’s talking about what a fallen angel can and will do in his quest of avenging the death of the person he cherished the most in the whole universe for the second time.” answered the archangel that was fighting at her side, Uriel.

“Can we stop him ?” asked Nozel.

“He will kill you in no time.”

“Kill us ? He will exterminate everyone that dares to stand in his way. And if one more person says bad shit on his beloved...” The curse devil shivered at the thought of what’s going to happen in either the next hours or the next minutes.

Then a dark shooting star with menacing and murdering intent was going towards Clover kingdom. Uriel was frowning, they knew who was going there but what does the Clover kingdom have to do with Astaroth’s death ?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck... Hey missy that’s your kingdom over there right ?”

“Why are you so interested in that, devil ?” asked Gadja.

“I’m asking this because if you have still people you care about who are there, you better tell them to get the fuck out of the most important city as they can ! Lucifero is going to massacre the people who are related to Astaroth’s death ! Hell, it’s literally their whole family who’s in danger ! Maybe even you !”

Somehow, Noelle knew Megicula wasn’t lying or else the curse devil won’t be that scared. And she seems to be speaking of experience. Just to be sure of her choice, she looked at the archangel that helped them and their eyes were saying she could trust the murderer of her mother.

“I’m following your advice but at one condition...”

“That I and the other devil get the fuck out of your world ? Oh don’t worry, we were going to do that. Or at least 75% of the devils are going to do that including me ! We are not that stupid !”

“And the rest ?”

“They’ll take advantage of the wave of chaos and destruction the other is going to provoked to have their own fun with humans meaning they’ll cut heads, eat some organs, kill babies, torture humans etc, etc...” _Have fun dealing with that, you little shit and maybe you’ll learn the lesson for the next time... If there’s a next time._

Just like that Megicula disappeared, returning to the Underworld, following the rest of their army. Noelle pondered on the best way of helping people at Clover without confronting Lucifero directly. But it wasn’t the end, the same shooting star came back and had people with it who were screaming and asking for help. Those were a large part of the Magic Parliament. Noelle wanted to charge and help them but Uriel held her back.

“You won’t have time to save them and if you follow them, a fate worse than death awaits you. The one who is bringing them in the Underworld is Lucifero, to make them pay for what they did to his beloved, the fallen angel known as Astaroth but in your world he is known as Asta.”

Noelle’s world stopped as she understood that Asta was... dead and Lucifero had the same feelings as her, Mimosa, Leopold and Yuno for Asta. But his love was older than theirs and he is the one who knew better her ex-teammate. But she still felt like her heart was stabbed and hot tears streamed down upon her face, knowing she couldn’t see again the person she loved and admit her true feelings to him.

Uriel knew it was going to hurt the mortal princess but she has to know so it can make her stronger. As for them, they felt that Michael and Raphael were still up there which wasn’t normal. Their leader would have been the first to go after their fallen comrade but to not move like this... Fearing something bad happen, they went to check on his senpai. 

Uriel imagined every scenario possible but nothing could have prepared them for the scene he was looking at. Blood was splashed in every direction on a specific place in the group and he could see part of what was once a human body. A younger angel that shouldn’t be there was rocking himself with a human at his side trying to reassure him or bring him comfort and Raphael was busy healing a deep wound on Michael’s body.

“Lucifero’s wrath happened....” he muttered.

“And it’s only the beginning...” continued Michael as he gritted his teeths because of the pain.

* * *

In the ninth layer of hell, Lucifero was looking at the special ice he used to create a coffin that will preserve the body of his beloved, he just needed to put Astaroth in it but even dead, it felt... good, right to hold his body. However he knows he has to let it go if he wants to keep the body like it is. As a last contact, he put his forehead against Asta’s forehead and made a promise he intends to keep.

“I’ll bring you back I promise...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author-chan is too tired so if there is messy things then please ignored it unless it is relevant to the plot.


End file.
